Talk:Scarlet Republic/@comment-25009444-20160627213952
Unknown location, 0133 hours, High Charity Station. Joseph Harper is sitting inside his private quarters dealing with fleet logistics, waiting for more news to arrive from earth. Days ago the Protoss Empire had launched an attack on Chile, attempting to cover it up as a coup. AIF forces had already engaged them, however little news about the events is circulating. Because of this, he had decided to wait before decided to join the conflict or not. Not very long later, the Admiral in charge of High Charity's defence fleet Nathan Gordova knocks on his door. Joseph: Come in, start with the quick bits. Nathan walks in with a datapad and begins speaking. Intellegence reports that a former admiral has setup a Japanese Republic leaving behind imperialistic ways, however we do not know their base of operations. The Anaconda has succesfully tracked the Royal Navy warships escaping from the falkland islands, we know exactly where they are. Japanese warships are on standby ready to attack. Protoss has gained a pretty big foothold in South America, so far AIF ships are the only ones to respond for the call for help from the chilian government, however there is chatter that UCG might join the conflict along with another navy, currently unknown. If we are to join the fight, the particle cannons at Africa will be able to hit targets from that range, however we will need targetting beacons to direct the particle cannon network, and that involves a large scale assualt. Joseph: Anything else? Nathan: Oh yes, right, the construction of Hyperion's Bow has completed based off of blueprints from the ancient warship we found buried in the ground, production is staggered by so we'll have a ship every 2 weeks. Several divisions worth of suits has been constructed, however the load on the AI has been shown to reach almost 400% so we're lowering the controlled units down to 2 or 3 battalions each. Joseph: Hmm, you know what, this'll be a great way to show off our new ship, have the Japanese commanders to hold off on the attack and wait for us, let's send in the Hyperion's Bow to see how well it does. Also take 2 Centurion Units for a ground invasion. Meanwhile, I have a ship to commission. Nathan then leaves the room, leaving Joseph to finish his paperwork before departing with his fleet returning to Earth. ---- Just outside of Scarlet City, 1500 hours. A main stand is setup, there is a podium in the middle, across the rear is lined with Republican Guards. In front of the stand facing away is 5 Centurion Units, the 4 battalions are lined up across the front and to the side of of the stand, several Union and Scarlet flags are held up by Centurions and Republican guards. Past the battalions of soldiers is the crowd facing the stand, thousands had gathered around this event that happens every half year waiting for news of governmental events. A path goes down the middle of the crowd and through the centurions right to the stand, all along the inside borders of that path are Republican Guards, making sure no government officials gets hurt at the end of the event. Several different annoucements has already been made including the addition of the PCCU into the Union, the capture of Falkland islands, beginning of the Centurion Program, then finally, near the end, Joseph Harper gets on the stand himself, and begins his own annoucements. As we all know the Union navy has been painfully behind in warships, new warships classes are rare, constant refits on the older warships does not help with the situation. However, today will mark the beggining of a new generation of ships, this generation will be for the the fighters, rather than long range missiles, this class will be going for brute force, hundreds of cannons will be mounted on these warships, and these warshipw will carry strategic armor formations allowing for large amounts of damage to be aborbed and for the warship to be operational. Ladies and gentlemen, today we commission the first of these warships, the Hyperion's Bow. Immedietly, a large warship decloaks in the air behind the stand, at the same time, several Polaris Fighters flies in formation over the crowd. The massive warship carries exactly 300 2040 turrets, and a main particle accelerator can been seen in the middle, capable of doing massive amounts of damage to warships. Within the main cavity is 4 energy projectors capable of sustained long range fire. The rear of the ship holds 24 MCM launchers, carrying the new Lotus missiles and the ship itself can carry large amounts of troops for a ground assualt. These future classes of ships will be constructed by all command states of the Union (SR, SSR, PRK) along with construction forges built in mainland Japan. The ship charges up it's particle cannon which emites a bright glow, before it quickly dissapates without firing before entering slipspace.